


Beggin' On My Knees

by keroberos



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, don't look at me, johnny in hot pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroberos/pseuds/keroberos
Summary: The thing about dating Johnny Seo is it’s hard to restrain yourself, but in Taeyong’s defense he really tries. But Taeyong is only human and every human has a breaking point. His just so happens to be Johnny’s ass.Or Taeyong wants to rim his hot boyfriend.





	Beggin' On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> 
> 
> I'd like to reference [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e3/0e/63/e30e632557d4cd2925777374ae735a71.jpg) photo as the source for both my pain and my inspiration. please consider taeyong's pining as a mouthpiece for my johnny ass worship and don't judge too harshly  
> also, this is my first fic ever! so please be kind!  
> oh and thank you to julia my beautiful beta!mom for helping me along the way xoxo

The thing about dating Johnny Seo is it’s hard to restrain yourself, but in Taeyong’s defense he really tries. Whenever they’re out with the guys he makes an effort not to get lost in those big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes; when they’re sitting at home marathoning reality television he tries, really, he does, not to stare at the long expanse of Johnny’s neck and how his adam’s apple bounces with his deep laughter. But Taeyong is only human and every human has a breaking point. His just so happens to be Johnny’s ass.  
It starts off harmless enough. They had only been dating a few weeks when Johnny suggests they go out to a local bar Ten had recommended.  


“Yeah, sounds great!” Taeyong chirps into the phone.  


“Great! I’ll meet you there tonight.”  


Taeyong ends the call with butterflies in his stomach and his heart full to bursting before immediately texting Ten:  
_get ur ass over here now idk what to wear pls help : - (_  


Later that night, Taeyong and Ten arrive at the bar sending Johnny a quick text with their location. The dance floor is packed with bodies swaying to the bass, electronic music blasting from the speakers above. Taeyong can just barely make out the figures at the bar nearest them in the dim lighting, but as his eyes scan the room he nearly chokes.  
There is Johnny, leaning against the bar sipping on some fruity concoction and looking breathtaking. His black hair is slicked back, showing his shaved sides in the way that makes Taeyong feel weak. But what Taeyong hadn’t been ready for is how incredible his boyfriend’s ass was going to look in a pair of tight black leather pants. He feels heat curling in the bottom of his stomach and has to suppress the urge to whine aloud. Something of a whimper must have escaped because Ten, much to his dismay, looks at the scene unfolding before him and begins howling with laughter.  


“Oh man! This is so great.” Ten slaps Taeyong’s shoulder and begins walking towards the bar as he shouts over his shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you drunk.”  


Johnny notices them as they approach and sends Taeyong a beaming smile before tackling him in a bear hug, “Baby!”  


Taeyong curls into the touch practically purring, smiling shyly, “Hey, sorry we’re late. Ten took forever getting ready.”  


Ten, already ordering drinks quips back, “Not my fault- perfection takes time, assholes.”  


Johnny chuckles, “It’s okay, I haven’t been here very long.” He leans down to plant a small kiss on Taeyong’s forehead before straightening up with a huge, mischievous grin, “Now, let’s get hammered.”  


The night is a blur of flavored vodka, sweaty strangers, loud repetitive bass lines, and Johnny. Always Johnny right at his side making sure he’s okay, asking if he needs water, keeping one hand on his waist as they make their way through the crowds of people. As the night goes on, and Taeyong perhaps loses count of how many drinks he’s had thanks to Ten, he finds his hands feeling restless. He’s on the dancefloor with Johnny, their bodies pressed flush against each other moving to the beat. Johnny has one hand firm on his hip and the other lazily playing with Taeyong’s hair as he grinds on his boyfriend. He feels Johnny half-hard behind him, and before he realizes what he’s doing he’s turning himself around in Johnny’s arms. Alcohol thrumming through his system making him more confident than a sober Taeyong would be, he pulls his boyfriend in by the belt loops, looks up at Johnny’s dark, hooded eyes and grabs his ass in both his hands.  


Johnny lets out a low moan as he digs his nails into the smaller boys back. Taeyong hisses and grabs onto his ass harder, bucking his hips into Johnny’s.  


“Fuck, Tae we’re in public,” Johnny manages to choke out.  


Taeyong takes a deep, deep breath and releases his grip on Johnny’s butt. His head feels fuzzy and he realizes he’s swaying in place. “Well, you’re the one who wore those pants out,” he all but whines.  


Johnny huffs a laugh into Taeyong’s hair and whispers, “You liked the way my butt looked in them, baby?”  


Taeyong feels his entire face burn red, burrowing his face further into Johnny’s shirt as his boyfriend lets out a booming laugh.  
*  


It’s a peaceful Sunday morning over at Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment. Taeyong wakes up to find a very sleepy, very shirtless Johnny straddling him, peppering his cheeks with kisses.  


“Good morning, sunshine,” his voice still a little raspy with sleep, “It’s almost eleven, you can’t sleep all day.”  


Taeyong huffs and tries throwing the covers over his head, “I can and I will.”  


Johnny tackles him and begins tickling his boyfriend all over, eliciting squeals from the pink haired boy.  


“Alright, alright you win!” He surrenders, “Just come cuddle me for a minute.” He juts out his lip for an impressive pout and Johnny rolls his eyes before allowing himself to be cocooned under the blanket. He drapes himself over Taeyong’s body, tangling their legs together and absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down his stomach.  


Taeyong sighs contently, “I love you.”  


Johnny kisses the shell of Taeyong’s ear and whispers, “I love you too.”  


Taeyong whispers back, “I can feel your boner, asshole.”  


His boyfriend shamelessly ruts his hips against Taeyong’s ass in response, making Taeyong squeal in surprise, “Is that a problem?” His voice low. Johnny’s tongue leaves long, wet trails down his neck while his hand finds Taeyong’s nipple piercing, playing with it between his thumb and forefinger.  


“Fuck, Johnny,” Taeyong gasps, feeling his own erection growing harder by the minute.  


“God, baby you’re so beautiful like this. I want to just-,” Johnny shifts quickly to the bedside table and fumbles with the drawer, presumably looking for the bottle of lube he keeps for such occasions. Taeyong’s lazily jerking himself off as he hears Johnny searching and then adds, “Check your jeans pocket. You took it the other night out to Taeil’s party, remember?”  


Johnny laughs devilishly, “Oh I remember.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Taeyong can’t help but flush at the memory of Johnny fingering him in Taeil’s bathroom as poor, innocent Sicheng walked in. Taeyong somehow only realizes Johnny is completely naked as he gets up and pads over to the closet. From his vantage point on the bed he is perfectly eye level with Johnny’s perky, firm, God sent ass. He feels himself begin pumping harder on his erection, and then Johnny is bending over. He bends over, ass in the air and on display and dammit Taeyong is actually salivating at this point because he can see his perfect cheeks, and his tiny hole that Taeyong could, could, could-  


“Found it!” Johnny whips back up, smiling holding the bottle of strawberry lube. It takes about two seconds for Johnny to notice his boyfriend’s dark pupils and full hard on which have him bounding back into bed at lightning speed. “Tae?”  


Taeyong whines pulling Johnny in for a deep kiss. He dips his head back letting his boyfriend work his tongue into his mouth, sliding across his lower lip and biting it playfully. Johnny takes Taeyong’s dick in his large hand and begins working him the way he loves. As he feels his orgasm begin building Taeyong can’t shake the images flooding his mind- Johnny on all fours, ass high in the air. Johnny in booty shorts grinding on Taeyong, Johnny sitting on Taeyong’s face-  


“Ah, fuck!” He comes all over his stomach, Johnny leaning down quickly to lick up the mess hungrily. Taeyong feels himself slowly coming back down to Earth and curls up into his boyfriend’s arms, planting soft kisses on his neck.  


“That was,” Johnny chuckles, “quick.” There’s a glint of something in his eyes that Taeyong can’t make out. “What got you so worked up, baby?”  
Taeyong thinks about telling Johnny how his ass is going to send him to an early grave but decides against it. He knows rimming isn’t everyone’s thing and it’s only been six months, so he just grins instead and says, “your biceps looked extra nice this morning.”  
*  


Johnny’s getting ready to meet Taeyong and Ten at the bar when he receives a text from the group chat:  


_ten: wear those leather pants from last year's Halloween party. thank me later xoxo_  


Johnny stares at the text for a moment thoughtfully and his phone buzzes again:  


_Jaehyunnie: oh man YES taeyong is going to DIE when he sees you in those_  


Johnny rolls his eyes and chucks his phone onto his mattress before going back to the closet. He was considering a simple black v-neck and light denim jeans for the bar later that night, but thanks to his obnoxious friends he finds himself digging into the far reaches of his closet for a pair of black leather pants, long forgotten. Before he has time to talk himself out of it he’s cramming his long legs into the leather material, surveying himself in the mirror. He has to say; his butt looks awesome.  


That night, Johnny doesn’t miss the way Taeyong’s eyes go dark as he grabs ahold of Johnny’s ass on the dance floor. It’s unexpected but God, does it turn him on. He wants to pin Taeyong to the ground right then and there in the middle of the bar, absolutely ruin that pink hair, leave bruises across his neck-  


But Taeyong releases his grip and the alcohol seems to be making him sleepy, so Johnny takes a deep breath, “Come on baby, let’s get you home.”  
Taeyong hums from where his face is buried in Johnny’s shirt.  
*  


It’s late one night and Johnny’s sprawled out on the couch, watching Netflix and browsing his Instagram feed. He feels the couch dip as Jaehyun plops down next to him, “So what are we watching?”  


“Queer Eye, new season,” Johnny says not looking up from his phone.  


His roommate props his feet up on Johnny’s long legs, “Sick, I need to catch up.”  


They sit in comfortable silence for the next few hours until Jaehyun catches Johnny smiling down at his phone. Naturally, he snatches the phone from Johnny’s hand and inspects the screen.  


“Hey! Jaehyun, what the fuck!” Johnny flounders, grabbing for his phone.  


Jaehyun pushes Johnny’s long arms away enough to take in a message from Taeyong:  


_Tae-baby <3 : you can sit on my face anytime ;P_  


Johnny flushes a deep red, and Jaehyun bursts out laughing as he throws the phone back.  


“So, have you?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.  


“Oh my God, no! It hasn’t exactly- I don’t know, come up?”  


Jaehyun flicks his friend on the forehead, “Idiot. You make it come up on your own. Next time you have a chance, bend over in front of him nice and slow-and hold it for a second. I’ve seen the way he looks at you,” Before Johnny can respond Jaehyun gets up, “just don’t fuck while I’m home, please. Your boy is loud.”  
*  


_ten: so what are you doin for tae-tae’s birthday johnny?_  


__

_Johnny: I’m not sure. I was thinking a nice dinner and then maybe going out for boba?_  


_ten: okayyyyy but what ELSE are u doin??????_  


_taeil: shut up_  


_jaehyunnie: I know what kind of dinner you should give him ; )_  


_taeil: STOP_  


_ten: OMG! JOHN! JOHNNY! I have the best idea and you will love me forever_  


_johnny: I’m listening…._  


_Ten: okay. Two words boys. Hot Pants._  
*  


It’s the night of Taeyong’s birthday and Johnny is driving them back to his apartment after an incredible dinner at the local ramen shop. His boyfriend had shown up on his front door with flowers in hand like a true gentleman, wearing a silky white top that showed his collarbones. Taeyong spent the majority of their dinner focused on Johnny’s hand rubbing circles on his inner thigh, smiling warmly every time their eyes met.  


“Thanks again for dinner, babe. It was great,” Taeyong thanks Johnny as they walk up the stairs to his front door.  


Johnny’s unlocking the front door as he responds, “Of course, baby! Only the best for my birthday boy.” He pecks his cheek for what feels like the millionth time that night and leads Taeyong into the living room. They sit down on the sofa with full bellies and Taeyong curls into his boyfriend’s side.  


He feels himself slowly starting to nod off when Johnny pokes him lightly in the cheek, “Hey, baby. You still awake?”  


“Hmm?” He grumbles, burrowing his face into Johnny’s neck.  


“I have one more birthday present for you,” He hears the tightness in Johnny’s voice- he’s nervous. It immediately puts him on edge. Taeyong sits up quickly, looking his boyfriend in the eyes but his face is unreadable.  


“Uh? I mean? Yeah. Yeah, sure babe,” He can hear Johnny exhale a breath he had been holding, “But I really don’t need anything else, you’ve already done so much.”  


Johnny cups his face, warm brown eyes glowing with adoration, “You deserve the world, baby. I love you so much.” He kisses him softly, languidly and then pulls away with a smile.  


“Now wait here. Oh, and close your eyes.”  


Before he can respond Johnny is up and running to his bedroom. Taeyong looks around awkwardly, not sure what to expect. He’s nervous after seeing Johnny act so strangely- he was usually so calm, so constant. Seeing him unraveled has Taeyong on edge, so he closes his eyes as instructed and takes a few deep breaths.  


He hears the door creak open and swallows nervously, “Your eyes still closed, Tae?”  


Taeyong huffs, “Yessir,” and gets a laugh out of Johnny. He hears him entering the room, the sound of the table in front of Johnny’s sofa being pushed to the side only confusing Taeyong more.  


After what feels like ages Johnny speaks up, “Okay baby, open your eyes.”  


Taeyong feels like he’s going to pass out, or scream, or maybe even ascend to another plane of existence- instead he just squawks.  


Sitting before him is Johnny on all fours, ass raised in the air in tight, leather hot pants. He’s wearing garters with two tiny heart charms on them connected to a pair of black wedges that accentuate his thigh muscles. He’s not wearing a shirt and the smooth expanse of his back glistens sinfully; Johnny peaks his face over his shoulder and has a deep shade of red blush on his cheeks as he breathes out, “Happy birthday, baby.”  


He really doesn’t know what to do and can’t stop staring at his boyfriend’s ass in god damn hot pants, so he very gracefully scrambles off the couch to latch onto any piece of Johnny he can. He starts with his thighs, nipping lightly at the skin and listening as his boyfriend keens in response. He leaves a trail of hickeys up and down the inside of his thighs, bruising the skin and leaving a small kiss after each one.  


Finally, he’s worked his way up to Johnny’s ass, soaking in the image of his thick, round cheeks before sliding the leather material slowly down his thighs. Johnny lets out a whine as his dick, fully hard, pops out of the constricting pants. Taeyong feels his own erection pushing at his pants but ignores the sensation because Johnny’s ass is bare and in his face.  


“Rim me, baby,” Johnny begs. “Want you to make me come without touching me.”  


“Fucking God, Johnny,” Taeyong moans. He bends down to blow light breaths on Johnny’s entrance, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend. Smirking, he lowers down further and plants small kisses around the entrance, kissing closer and closer until finally planting one right on his hole. Johnny bucks his hips back into Taeyong’s mouth and Taeyong grabs ahold of each cheek with his hands. He pulls his mouth away, to the sound of Johnny’s protests, and goes back in, tongue tip out, lapping lightly at the hole.  


Johnny groans loudly, “Fuck yes, baby,” pushing back onto Taeyong’s tongue for more friction. Taeyong’s fucking Johnny with his tongue, swirling around his entrance every so often before grabbing ahold of his thighs and making his boyfriend fuck into his face. He reaches his tongue deep, so deep, pushing as far as he can- listening to Johnny’s moans as he fucks Taeyong’s face faster and faster. Taeyong wraps his free hand around his own aching erection, moaning around Johnny’s entrance. He matches his pace with the frantic thrusts of Johnny’s hips, focusing on the deep, broken sobs coming from his boyfriend.  


“T-tae, baby, baby I’m gonna-“Johnny croaks.  


Taeyong hums in response, pushing his tongue deeper inside before Johnny is coming, his untouched cock spilling all over the carpet. Taeyong gives his own erection a few more tugs before he’s chasing his own orgasm, come coating his palm. He gives a few kitten licks to Johnny’s entrance, slowly pulling away. Eventually, Johnny’s body deflates, falling to his side.  


“I’m dead.”  


Taeyong laughs and climbs on top of his boyfriend, “You are not dead, you are dramatic.”  


Johnny rolls over, pulling Taeyong into his arms, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. He rubs Taeyong’s back, enjoying his post orgasm euphoria and the way his boyfriend smells like lavender.  


“So…hot pants, huh?” Taeyong chuckles, eyes glinting.  


Johnny’s face flushes bright red, “It was Ten, okay? It was all his idea he-“  


Taeyong gives him a sloppy, wet kiss to shut him up, “I loved it. Best birthday ever, babe.”  


Johnny feels himself grow warm through his whole body and knows they should probably get off the floor at some point before Jaehyun gets home but can’t really be bothered to care. He leans in for another kiss from Taeyong and loses himself in the boy’s soft lips.


End file.
